If Only for the Night
by Masqueradewolf
Summary: There's a Gundam convention the next town over, but Natsumi will never let Sarge attend. Not unless he can get her out of the house so she doesn't know that is. With the school dance on the same day, there is a chance Sarge can be with his beloved Gundams but who will take Natsumi to the dance? Mild fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, it's not fair!" Natsumi slammed the front door of her home and pulled her shoes off before storming through the house.

"What's wrong Natsumi?" Fuyuki asked sticking his head around the doorframe of the living room. In the room Keroro's head perked up and the rest of the platoon turned to listen.

"Oh, nothing." Natsumi hung her head and let out a defeated sigh. "I was just kind of hoping Saburo would invite me to the New Year's dance but it looks like he isn't going." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders raising her head with a lopsided smile. "It's okay, it's not like I was really hoping to go anyway. Oh well guess I should get dinner going." With a resigned look she walked past Fuyuki and towards the kitchen.

"Natsumi…" Giroro held out a hand towards her longingly as she disappeared into the next room, only shaking himself back to reality when the sergeant began to speak.

"Natsumi's all alone for the dance ay?" The glint in his eyes was evident and Keroro placed his teacup on the table then hopped off the couch. "To the secret base!" He said to all of them holding up a finger.

. . .

Tamama looked around confused. "How'd we get down here?"

"Ya the last thing I remember was Sgt. Over here saying to the Base. When did we actually move?" Giroro asked.

"Kukukukukuku, I installed a transport device last Thursday. It was raining so I had to cancel my actual plans and I didn't have anything better to do. Of course it activates when someone says to the secret base so it's not very secure, Kukukukukukuku." Kululu laughed behind his hand.

"So you mean you have enough time to install something so pointless but not enough to work on the invasion?" Giroro yelled at the scientist. "Why would you make the secret base so easily accessible?"

"We're not here to play the blame game now." Keroro said folding his hands together and looking over the team. "Right now we have to get Natsumi to that dance."

"Sergeant, what?" Giroro backed away enough from Kululu to stare at his superior officer. "Why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Every girl deserves to go to a dance." Keroro said spinning.

"Sarge, why are you spinning and looking misty eyed?" Tamama asked.

"What? Ah nothing." Keroro stopped and coughed, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, as I was saying we have to get her out of the house- I mean to the dance."

"I heard Momoka talking about the dance a few days ago, she wants to go too but I don't think she'll go unless Fuyuki asks her." Tamama said sitting down.

"Perfect a double date! That'll get Fuyuki out of here too." Keroro almost clapped before Giroro interrupted him.

"Not to burst your bubble but Natsumi doesn't have a date. That Saburo kid isn't going to the dance unless you think Kululu can convince him."

"Not even close, but I do have this handy little gun I made last Monday." Kululu laughed and produced a heavy looking cannon.

The group went ridged and nervously leaned away. "What does that thing do?" Tamama asked.

"Well Sarge had it commissioned so he could attend the Gundam convention going on in the next town onver."

"Okay but that still doesn't explain what it does." Giroro said looking unimpressed.

"I thought that would have been obvious. It gives temporary Pekoponian forms to any Keronian who uses it." Giroro's eyes grew wide as Kululu spoke.

"Seeing as we don't have access to the most advanced suits, I figured it would be the easiest way for me to gain entry to the convention." Keroro said looking pleased with himself. "But Natsumi can't be here or she'll be searching for me all day." The color drained from his face. "And I wouldn't want to be me when I was found." He shook himself and regained his color. "Which is why we need to get her to that dance!"

"Oh! Oh Sergeant?" Tamama asked, bouncing up and down with a hand raised.

"Yes Private?" Keroro asked looking pleased with himself.

"Can I come with you to the convention?"

"Well… okay. I will need someone to help carry all my stuff."

"Yay!" Tamama danced about the room leaving Giroro looking unimpressed.

"Well that's all well and good but we still haven't figured out a way of getting Natsumi out of the house yet." He said gruffly, still leaning against the wall.

Two sets of eyes glinted as they looked at him. "Oh, I think I know someone who can help us." Keroro said ringing his hands together.

"Ya like who?"

"You, silly britches." Kululu said advancing on Giroro. "Now hold still this won't hurt a bit."

The light flashed and nearly blinded everyone in the room, leaving them coughing.

"Did it work?" Keroro asked waving his hand to clear away the dust that had shaken up with the power of the cannon.

"Of course it worked." Kululu said holding it down to his side.

"Giroro?" Tamama was the only one actively trying to find his friend.

"Over here." The gruff voice sounded different, deeper and fuller and after a brief fit of coughing it continued. "Ugh, I feel all – stretched out."

"Giroro, where are you I want to see – whoa." Keroro trotted over to where the voice had come from and stopped his eyes wide.

"Oh let me see, let me see!" Tamama followed and also stopped short.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" Asked Giroro in a rare moment of panic.

"Kukukukukukuku, nothing's wrong. It worked just like I said it would." Kululu stood behind them resting the heavy gun on the floor.

"Somebody get me a mirror." Giroro scrambled to his feet and nearly toppled over. Only years of strict training kept him from tumbling to the ground like a newborn. "What the?"

"Oh yes. I should have mentioned, you'll probably have a bit of trouble controlling your limbs, seeing as they're at least twice the length of what they used to be. Kukukukuku."

"You think you could have mentioned that before?" Asked Giroro angrily as he felt himself pitch towards the floor again. "How long until I get the hang of it?"

"Well since this is your body and not a suit I'd say that's up to sheer determination." Kululu said. "But seeing as the dance is this Friday you may want to step up the practicing." He rounded on Tamama and Keroro and leveled the gun again. "That goes for you two as well." Another blast shook the room knocking all but Kululu onto their asses.

"Warn us next time won't you Kululu?" Keroro's voice came through the dust. "Oh wow Giroro you're right this does feel weird."

"Sarge? This doesn't feel right." Tamama appeared through the dust, making his way over to Keroro.

"Oh! I should probably also tell you. I modeled the change mechanism after a Pekoponian story called Cinderella. You'll all change back automatically to your regular selves at midnight. Kukukukukukuku."

"Kululu, I am going to kill you when I get over there." Growled Giroro, who was climbing shakily to his feet.

"Ya. How am I supposed to stay at the convention if I turn back into a Keronian every night?" Keroro's eyes widened. "That'll be right in the middle of some of the most important panels!"

"I guess you'll just have to meet me outside so I can shoot you again at 12:01. That way it'll last for another twenty four hours." Kululu shrugged.

"And just what will you be doing while we're off?" Giroro asked, using the wall for support and hating himself for it.

"Aki's agreed to have dinner with me, I've agreed to help flesh out some of her stories for work. It'll be nice to get to eat in a restaurant." Kululu said laughing and waving goodbye, moving out of Giroro's reach just as the angry Corporal got to him. "Have fun everyone."

"I'm gunna kill that slimy bastard." Giroro said muttering to himself before straightening up, one hand still on the wall. "Alright men, looks like we have two days to learn how to use these bodies and one of them's almost up. Let's go."

"Hold up, I wanna see what I look like." Keroro struggled to his feet making Giroro's mouth hang open.

"That's what we look like?"

"Huh?" Tamama turned and looked at his Sergeant. "Oh Sarge you look great!"

Keroro broke out in a smile as he found a mirror. "I do, don't I?"

"Give me that." Giroro snatched the mirror from him and held it up with trembling hands to see the reflection of his new face. "We're… we're…"

"Really good looking!" Keroro and Tamama high-fived as Giroro began to blush watching the deep red creep over his high cheekbones. "You'll have to leave the gun belt here though." Keroro said, finally paying attention to Giroro. "And we'll have to get you better clothes."

"What's wrong with these ones?" Giroro asked looking down at the high necked black shirt under a comfortable red army jacket. The pockets of which were stuffed to the brim with ammo and bombs.

"They're all wrong for a school dance, and you certainly can't wear that hat." Keroro snatched it off his head and handed it off to Tamama. "I don't think we'll have to do anything with your hair though which is good."

"And why do you get to wear yours?" Geroro asked, his patience clearly tested.

"Tamama and I are just going to a convention, you can wear street clothes to those. But not to a school dance. Not if you don't want Natsumi to be embarrassed." Keroro grinned evilly as he watched Giroro blush again. "Good, now tomorrow we'll get you new clothes and you can make sure Natsumi goes to the dance. Now let's get practicing!"

The night deepened, slowly the three of them gaining control over their limbs. Finally at the final stroke of midnight they collapsed on the floor back in their original shapes, exhausted from the physical exertion they had put forward in the last few hours.

"Tomorrow then. You have to ask her tomorrow." Keroro said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow…" Keroro said wistfully and stood. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you both bright and early." He disappeared out the door without waiting for a response, making his way to his tent before laying on the grass outside and staring up at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Sarge! You're so good at this!" Tamama gushed over his Sergeant as the green haired youth marched rigidly around the room.

"Of course I am, why else would I be Sergeant?" Keroro said closing his eyes pleased at Tamama's compliment.

"I think you're both idiots." Giroro said still sitting cross legged on the ground, polishing one of his guns to a frightening shine. He snorted and looked up at the pair of them. "We've got less than a day to figure out how to use these bodies work and you two are spending it joking around!" The snarl in his voice made the other two pause for a moment and look at each other.

Finally Keroro straightened and held up a hand. "You're right Corporal. We should be learning all the limits of these bodies." Giroro straightened up excitedly then slouched again as the Sergeant whipped a model box out from nowhere. "Time to practice!" Keroro sat down, folding his long legs awkwardly beneath him . "After all I don't want to get blisters or hand cramps when I enter the model contest." He muttered quietly, losing all focus on things beyond the model.

"Idiot." Giroro wincingly got his feet, the unfamiliar height throwing him off a bit. "I'm going outside. I refuse to be stuck in here all day watching that-" he pointed to Keroro.

"Okay!" Tamama waved as Giroro eased his way out the door before turning back to look over the Sarge's shoulder.

Giroro grumbled as he made his way up the stairs to the main floor of the house, watching each step with concentration; his soldier training making failure of such a simple task an embarrassment that would nearly kill him. "Leave my belt here. What was he thinking? He knows I can't fight if I take this off. I don't care if I can't take Natsumi to the dance, I am not taking this off." His mind wandered treacherously and for a moment he imagined Natsumi in her gown, sad and waiting outside of a school for her date that never came. His cheeks began to burn, eyes stinging. "I promise I won't let that happen to you Natsumi – even… even if I have to take off my belt." Sniffing once he dragged the back of his hand across his eyes clearing them. "Right, now where was I?"

The house was deserted. With Natsumi and Fuyuki at school and their mother at work the silence gave Giroro the much needed break he needed to work up his courage. Finally with a determined snort he began to move the furniture in the living room back until the floor was clear.

"Natsumi, may I have this dance?" He bowed low, holding out his hand to his imaginary love. Even with his coat on he cut a dashing figure, red locks falling into his eyes until he straightened with her imaginary answer. Once again his imagination went wild, conjuring up images of the two of them sweeping around the dance floor together, rose petals swirling on the gentle breeze that encased the couple and finally a deep loving kiss shared between the two of them.

A heavy blush crept across his cheeks, his eyes opened and the dancing stopped leaving him standing in the middle of the room arms still outstretched. Finally with a sigh his arms dropped. "Who am I kidding, Natsumi wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm not elegant or refined. She deserves someone who can give her everything, who will be her prince." He held his closed fist against his chest as though it hurt him greatly. "She deserves Saburo." He winced, chest tightening. With a final sigh he began to put the furniture back then left by the side door disappearing into the snow.

"Giroro?" Keroro poked his head around the corner of the room, eyebrows furrowing when he realized the room was empty. "Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe he went to wait for Natsumi at school. They can't have more than half a day left." Tamama said flouncing to stand next to Keroro.

"Oh course." Keroro gave a wide grin. "I can't wait for tomorrow Tamama, it's gunna be so great! Especially since Natsumi won't be bothering me the whole day."

"Of course Sergeant Sir!" Tamama grinned from ear to ear and followed Keroro back down to the basement.

. . .

Natsumi sighed and finally closed her school books for the day, stuffing them in her backpack with a kind of half smile as her friends tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Natsumi. Just come to the dance." One of the girls said, eyes pleading.

"It's okay… I really couldn't go anyway. Fuyuki is kind of hopeless without me and someone needs to make dinner." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I'll see you guys on Monday okay? You can tell me all about the dance then." Without waiting for a response she shouldered her bag and left the room, leaving the group talking amongst themselves and Koyuki looking sad.

It only took a few moments for her to put on her coat and scarf, plunging into the freezing air outside. Somehow it helped quell the disappointment she felt in her chest. "It's not like I really wanted to go anyway." She said to the wind as it encircled her. With the winter in full swing the sun was nearly set by the time she walked past the playground just outside the school grounds. Without warning the wind picked up and pulled the scarf away from her.

"Oh no! Not now!" Natsumi began chasing after her scarf, always it seemed just beyond her reach. "Come back!" Still it was too fast for her and the quickly disappearing light made seeing it even harder. Finally the sun disappeared all together, leaving her for a few moments in complete darkness. Only a few seconds later the street lights came on, exposing another figure just a head of her holding her scarf. Relieved Natsumi trotted over to retrieve it. "Thank you for getting that. I thought I was going to lose it."

Giroro turned bright red, he hadn't really been paying too much attention when he had grabbed the scarf, it had nearly blown into him as he practiced handstand pushups. "Um.. sorry. Here." He handed the scarf over, feeling the soft touch of her hand as it accidently brushed against his making his body shiver in delight.

"Well. Thanks again!" Natsumi waved and smiled, turning to leave.

"Natsumi wait!" He instantly regretted his traitorous voice, wishing he had never spoken.

"How do you know my name?" Natsumi turned around slowly, wary now of the strange boy standing in the playground.

"Natsumi it's me."

"Ya that's helpful, me who?" Annoyed she rounded completely and began walking back towards him.

Giroro stayed silent as she approached, taking one step to be better in the light and raising his eyes to look at her.

"Giroro?" The audible gasp in Natsumi's voice made it all worth it and he felt himself smile without meaning to as she came closer to him again. "Is that really you?" Cautiously Natsumi raised a hand and touched him arm and then his cheek, gliding her thumb over the scar that ran all the way down to his jawline.

"It's me."

"But – how?"

"Kululu. Some kind of gun that can turn us human for a short while."

"Why?" Suddenly suspicious Natsumi stepped away from him away, leaving him to wince at the loss of heat against his body.

For a long moment he stayed quiet, mouth moving as though he were internally debating telling her. Finally the side of him that cared for her won out. "I could never lie to you Natsumi. Keroro wanted to go to the gundam convention that's being hosted his weekend. He had Kululu build the gun so he could go as a human and he used it on me because he wanted me to take you to the dance."

Natsumi's eyes narrowed. "So that's what that idiot frog thinks is it? I'll show him. I can't believe you went along with this." Spinning on her toes she began the march back home only to find her wrist caught in Giroro's hand.

"I didn't go along with it so he could go to a stupid gundam convention." His words grew softer as he gently pulled her to him and kissed her lips briefly. "I did it so I could be near you."

Natsumi blushed heavily from head to toe, holding one hand against her lips as though she could still feel him there. "Giroro I don't know…"

Quickly he released her and stepped back a pace. "If you- If you would be so kind as to allow me to take you to the dance tomorrow I would be most grateful." He bowed low, not daring to look her in the eyes. "I'll be waiting outside tomorrow night at six. If you don't want to go please don't feel pressured to." He stood then bowed again before turning and leaping away; disappearing into the dark of the night with no other sound.

Long minutes passed before Natsumi moved again. Her body tingling from the feel of him near her. Slowly she ran her thumb across the air again as though reliving the feeling of his scar beneath her skin; funny how it had seemed so insignificant when he had been a frog and so captivating when he was human. For a moment she thought of how he might have gotten it and she felt her temper flair, muscles burning with the need to hurt whomever had hurt him. Slowly she began to walk, each step landed muffled by the snow under foot as she made her way home. Her movements were dreamlike, her mind elsewhere far more pleasant.

Giroro followed her silently from the trees, forgetting to use the invisibility power from his hat. With each slow step he worried over her, how the cold was effecting her, should he have approached her. It was only reluctantly that he admitted even to himself the full extent of what he felt for her. The human body wasn't helping either, his blood pressure was harder to control and he could nearly swear that Natsumi must have been able to hear the pounding of his heart.

"It's a lot different that it was back home, that's for sure." He said to no one in particular, having to shift his leg on the branch on which he balanced to make it more comfortable for himself. "A lot different."

Natsumi arrived home just before the snow began to fall, taking of her shoes and putting down her bag while still in a daze. Dinner was made in the same way, through a haze she answered the questions Fuyuki asked her. Her anger at Keroro so diminished by the memory of how Giroro's pulse had jumped when he had touched her that she forgot to even mention the gundam convention. After dinner and without thinking she made a plate up for Giroro and walked outside, moving to kneel by his tent.

"Up here." The voice startled her and she nearly dropped the food. "Easy." Giroro dropped down from the branch where he had been sitting and walked to her, taking the plate. "Natsumi… I – I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line kissing you. I -"

Natsumi leaned forward and gently kissed him, first on his right cheek, then on his left -her lips pressing against his scar, then finally on his lips, eyes closing in a moment of pure bliss. Finally when she broke the kiss she looked up at him through lowered eyelashes. "Tomorrow."

He blushed as she went back inside nearly dropping the food she had brought him. The excitement and anticipation swelling beneath his breastbone making him want to issue a triumphant yell. Instead he forced it back and clamored into his tent, wrapping himself in warm blankets and after eating trying to relax himself enough to go to sleep. Instead, every time he shut his eyes he saw her face and felt her skin against him.

Natsumi lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been trying to sleep for over an hour yet the memory of Giroro's scent, something spicy almost like cinnamon, and how he had felt so strong with her in his arms kept her from completely falling asleep.

The night grew silent, snow continuing to cover the ground and muffle any noise the world below was making. Two overwhelmed lovers each turned in their beds and closed their eyes, finally able to fall asleep as the night progressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you all for bearing with me. I recently moved states this past week and things have been a little hectic. I should be able to get back on schedule now. Forgive me if this chapter seems rushed. Thank you all again for your patience.

The sun rose slowly through the cold, sweeping the dark away lazily until only lingering shadows remained in the grey winter morning. Despite the bitterness Giroro rose and stretched, running a hand across his arm. It was strange to think of how natural a pekoponian body had become to him in just a few days. Even now as he looked out across the snow, hard crusted with diamond ice he realized just how much he missed the benefits awarded to him through the pekoponian body.

With a sigh he sat back down, absently adjusting the belt across his chest. This would be his last day as a pekoponian, his last chance to tell Natsumi how he truly felt about her. "And what then?" The nagging little voice in the back of his head asked. "What happens after if she feels the same way?" He felt the blush that had been only just abated return in force. The invasion, his – their love. Could it be possible? He couldn't see how, not without losing a part of himself so important that it would render him completely hollow were it gone.

Above him, warm beneath her covers Natsumi stirred, the sunlight falling into her eyes and making her groan. Slowly her eyelashes fluttered, then opened, hazel in the mornings light. The cold of the room made her pause and snuggle deeper beneath her blankets, her mind racing. The dance, Giroro, what did she feel for him. Was it real? How could it be, they weren't even the same species, not really and yet. She felt her heart flutter as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers and she furrowed her brow in sadness. They could never be. She knew that, somewhere deep in her heart, despite her longing for him that they were just too different.

With a groan she sat up, pushing her covers away and setting her feet against the cold floor. "No matter what." She said softly to herself. "No matter what, I will enjoy tonight." She crossed to her mirror and looked at herself, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. "Even if it means I'm just that much closer to losing him." She punched the wall and pushed her emotions away again. Nothing would ruin tonight and that included herself.

. . .

"Wow Tamama we are gunna have such a great day!" Keroro said leading his companion down the street, swinging his arms wide. Tamama trotted alongside Keroro, broad smile pasted across his face.

"Hey Sarge? Do you think the lines'll be bad when we get there?" He asked innocently.

Keroro stopped short and held a hand up to his mouth. "Oh no, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we should have gone there last night and camped out."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Sarge." Tamama grinned and bounced around his friend.

"You're right Tamama, I'm sure everything will be f…fine?" Keroro stopped short as they walked through the doors, his eyes growing wide. Lines, everywhere lines, stretching around corners and thru doorways. "This… this is too much! I am a Keronian Sear-"

"Sarge! Be quiet." Tamama rushed and covered Keroro's mouth, several of the persons in line turning to look at them for a moment before shrugging and turning away.

"Thanks Private, that would have been a huge disaster." Keroro tilted his head to the side and gave a huge smile making Tamama go weak in the knees.

"Of course Sarge." He managed to stammer out watching as Keroro ran ahead to join the ever growing line.

"Well come on Tamama. Let's go!" Keroro waved his friend over and almost collided with the nearest person. He only managed to stop himself short by less than a hair, turning to laugh as Tamama trotted up quickly to join him.

"Gee Sarge are you okay?" Tamama fretfully checked over his Sargent, feeling the irrational anger growing in his chest. The desire to obliterate the thoughtless pekoponian who had almost caused his friend harm.

"Ya I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Hey – you think we'll get to meet Yoshiyuki Tomoni?" Keroro practically squealed at the thought, prancing in place and lost in happiness.

Tamama too was lost, his feelings for Keroro had only grown more confusing in the time that they had become pekoponian. "_I never used to blush like this… did I?"_ His mind wandered traitorously, taking in every detail of his Sargent. Embarrassed Tamama looked away, it wasn't fair the way the pekopinian clothes fitted to Keroro's body, or how handsome he was. "Or how deep and fascinating his eyes are." His mind spoke up again making Tamama shake his head.

"Tamama?" That voice made his stop in his tracks, heart in his throat, blue eyes raising to meet with green. "Are you okay?" He managed to nod nervously and fell quietly back into line behind Keroro leaving his friend looking at him with furrowed brow.

Ever so slowly the line the line began to move, the shadows of those in it reflected upon the windows as the snow danced outside.

. . .

Kululu sat in his chair in the laboratory, legs crossed and fingers tapping pleasantly together. There was much at stake today, the love between Natsumi and Giroro most importantly but the fledgling affections of Tamama for Keroro were nothing to sneeze at either.

"Love does make people so much more easy to manipulate." Kululu said out loud and laughed.

"Hey Kululu, what are you laughing at?" Aki asked as she finished hauling herself up the ladder to his seat.

"Aki!" Kululu recovered his composure quickly and moved his hand to lower the screens he had been looking at. With a sigh he decided against it, she might be a pekoponian but she was no fool. "Just what's going on between everybody." With her he dropped the act, there was no need to laugh and exaggerate his evil around her.

"Well this looks exciting." Aki moved closer, resting her and on the back of his chair. "Here, I brought you takeaway curry. I wasn't sure you'd eat today with Keroro not here to cook."

Taking the container from her he heartily dug in delighting in the fact that she had picked him up the hottest version that the store down the street sold. "Mm" he shoveled in another bite before looking up at Aki investigating the screens. "Not that I mind but what ARE you doing home?"

"Huh?" Aki turned and looked at him, the light from the screens highlighting her profile in the darkened room. "Natsumi told me she had a date for the dance tonight so I took the day off from work to help her get ready." Aki's shoulders slumped a bit. "I know I'm not there all the time, I just want to be there for her this once." She turned and looked back at the screen. "She didn't tell me who her date was though. Do you know?"

"Kukukukukuku Actually it's Giroro." Kululu reached out just beyond Aki and pressed another button on the console raising another window showing the nervously pacing Giroro.

Silence reigned in the room for a moment, so complete that Kululu found himself realizing just how loud the blinking of his eyes were. "Aki? Are you okay?"

"My little girl's dating a Keronian!? That is just" Kululu winced, waiting. "Perfect!" She gave a short squeak of excitement and danced a little. "This is great." She turned and looked down at Kululu. "The comic's been stagnating. This'll give it just the kind of twist it was lacking before." Quickly she hugged Kululu then raced from the room. "Keep me informed on how it's going okay?" She asked waving merrily as she disappeared through the door.

Kululu stumbled back into his chair, his skin warm on every place Aki had touched and a blush spreading across his cheeks. "One day Hinata Aki your secrets will be mine." He slumped back as though all the energy had drained from his body at once. "One day."

. . .

"Natsumi?" Aki knocked on the door of her daughters room, carefully opening it.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Natsumi threw the dresses she had been looking at on the bed, embarrassed.

"I came to help you get ready." The older woman smiled and stepped into the room, gingerly stepping directly in front of the camera Kululu had installed in the wall.

Tears in her eyes Natsumi turned back to the bed and grabbed the hangers of the dresses she had placed there. "Which do you think?"

"Hmm… that one." Aki said pointing.

. . .

Back in his lab Kululu folded his arms in defeat. "You've won again Aki." With a swift movement he turned off the recording in Natsumi's room, leaving the screen blank.

"Kululu?" Giroro came into the room swinging his head to look for the yellow frog.

"Up here Giroro. What did you need?" A sinister smile began to creep across Kululu's face hidden by the back lighting of the screens.

"The dance tonight." Giroro looked down at the clothes he held and gave a light tug on the jacket. "I can't go in this." His voice softened "Natsumi deserves better than this."

Kululu stood, finger tips tapping together. "Come with me, I think I may have just the thing."

The pair of them walked down the hall, Giroro's usual caution around Kululu melting away with each step. "How are you finding being Pekoponian Giroro?" Kululu asked with a note of smug satisfaction in his voice.

"It's – it's fine." Giroro blushed and turned his head away.

"Really? Kukukukukukukuku, because I was under the impression that you were getting extremely comfortable in it."

"Wha?" Giroro stopped short and snarled, balling his hands into fists. "How dare you say something like that. I don't like being pekoponian at all, I'm only doing it so Keroro can go to his stupid gundam convention and so we can hopefully learn something that'll make taking over this stupid planet easier."

Kululu held up his hands in defense. "All right, no need to get so defensive about it." He began walking again and opened a side door along the hall. "I guess once this is over I'll use the gun for spare parts. No need to have it hanging around if nobody wants to be pekoponian. Ah here we are." He flicked on the lights, illuminating row after row of pekoponian clothes. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in here."

Giroro started walking forward again, staring dejectedly at the floor. "Fucking Kululu." He whispered under his breath, shoulders slumping. The yellow keronian always knew just how to get to him. His sense of pride for his species and his desire to complete the mission were almost overwhelming, yet there in the back of his mind the nagging thought that if he could somehow become pekoponian he could stay with Natsumi, the object of his desire. The only being in the long years of his life to truly understand him, his equal. It tore at him, piece by piece until the seed of doubt Kululu had planted took root and festered in his breast.

"Just show me the clothes." He grumbled, setting his carefully created mask of disinterest back in place.

"Right this way." Kululu grinned as he walked down the aisles. He knew the turmoil Giroro was feeling. He expected he would feel the same regarding Aki if he weren't so crazy. "How lovely." He said mostly to himself.

"What was that?" Giroro stopped short as Kululu froze.

"Um, this here." A hand shot out and pulled a hanger from one of the racks. "Perfect. Created to stretch to anybody time. It's one of our few cross species pieces, but it sells really well back home." Kululu deposited it into Giroro's arms. "Best you get changed now."

"But – I don't have shoes or anything." Giroro protested as Kululu tried to push him back out of the room.

"Shoes." The voice was deadpan.

"Shoes, you know, the things pekoponians wear on their feet?" Giroro felt the pressure on his back release and he lowered his hands from the door frame.

"Yes you probably should have those. Alright – here." Kululu disappeared under several piles of clothes. "Ah – here they are. Designed in the same manner as the suit. You shouldn't have any trouble with these."

Giroro frowned. There was something unnamable in Kululu's eyes, and it made him less trustworthy than usual. Still uneasy at his inability to name the emotion he heard and saw in Kululu, Giroro nodded his thanks and left, trotting back down the silent hall to begin to get ready.

Kululu stood still as the door closed, waiting for the comforting thump before he ran his hands tenderly across the fabrics. "Now which way will he go?" He asked himself, grabbing a dapper grey waistcoat from its hanger and seeking out the rest of his outfit to go with his blond hair.

. . .

"Sarge. Sarge." Tamama lightly tapped the Seargents head. "Wake up Sarge. The lines moving."

Keroro jerked out of sound sleep, having leaned against the glass an hour again for what he swore was just resting his eyes. "Huh? What?" He held his hands out in front of him ready to attack. "What is it? Oh god don't eat me!"

"Um… Sarge?" Tamama tapped Keroro on the shoulder making the green eyed youth whip around. "The lines moving." He pointed and Keroro's arms dropped to his side.

"HAHAHA! Of course I knew that." Keroro blushed and rubbed the back of his head, practically dancing the few feet forward that the line had moved. "Gundams, gundams, I so love gundams."

"Feh, I bet you don't know the first thing about gundams. I bet you just say you love gundams." The voice cut the air from behind them making Keroro and Tamama turn around slowly to confront the person who had spoken.

The man gave a snorting laugh, his shirt riding up because of the layer of fat that had settled around his stomach. Leaning forward he got directly in Tamama's face, the blue haired boy holding his hands in front of his nose and mouth to try and keep the smell out.

"What did you say?" Keroro's eyes narrowed and he started to move past Tamama only to have the Private grab hold of his arm.

"You heard me. You. Don't. Really. Love. Gundams." The man laughed as Tamama struggled to contain the flailing Sargent.

"Come on Keroro, the lines moving." Tamama practically pleaded as he pushed his superior officer forward, the greasy man behind them laughing at the chaos he had created. It took several moments but finally Keroro stopped struggling.

Standing perfectly still, Keroro stared at the floor. "Consider yourself an enemy made clumsy Pekoponian. I will be the instrument of your destruction." The room around them chilled, several people both forward and backwards in line turning to peer at what they decided was the center of the disturbance. "Know now, that I shall not rest until you are soundly defeated." Keroro lifted his head to meet the man's gaze, shockingly green eyes boring into the sallow brown that tried to hold his gaze and failed.

When the man had looked away the pressure in the room lessened and Keroro turned back around in line.

"Sarge? Are you okay?" Tamama carefully reached out and put his hand on Keroro's shoulder.

"Perfectly fine." The smile Tamama got in return was enough to take his breath away. Seeing his Sargent regain some of the fire he had lost when they left Keron had made Tamama's heart flutter pleasantly and getting that smile directly after nearly sent him into shock. With butterflies in his stomach and an aching blush across his cheeks Tamama settled back in line, more thrilled to be there than anywhere else in the world.

. . .

The day waned on, the sun staying low in the sky though having burnt away the oppressive clouds that had started the day. It was in this freezing twilight that Giroro walked, still keronian and concealed by the cloaking device in his hat. There had to be more than just fancy clothes and dancing to win her heart, after all if Kululu could make a gun that could turn a Keronian into a Pekoponian he must be able to do the reverse.

"Maybe she'd want to become a Keronian…" Even in his mind it sounded foolish. He knew she wouldn't want to become something else, that the thought was just his brain feverishly grasping at any possible straws it could come up with. "I don't want to lose her." He said finally, leaning against a tree and slowly sliding down it. The pain in his heart making him draw his chest close to his knees. "I can't lose her." Tears welled in his eyes and here, alone and far from everyone he felt comfortable letting them flow. Despite his sorrow only a few tears fell, landing on his skin and freezing almost instantly into diamonds in the cold. "There has to be something else I can do for her, to show her just how much I care." He sniffed and stood again, wiping the remaining wetness away from his face. "And I know just the thing." With a determined nod he set off in a sprint towards the stores.

. . .

"Mom, do you really think this looks okay?" Natsumi looked down at her dress, smoothing her hands nervously over the fabric."

"It looks lovely." Aki's eyes welled with tears and she rushed forward to hug her daughter closely. "You're going to have a great time tonight sweety. I'll be waiting to hear all about it, so try and remember every detail!" Aki gave Natsumi's shoulders one last squeeze and let her go.

"Aki?" Kululu's voice from down the stairs made the women look at each other. "It's five, you wanted me to let you know…"

"Oh right!" Aki smiled at Natsumi. "Wait right here." With a flounce she darted from the room, waving and blowing a flirty kiss to Kululu as she passed the stairs. Within moments she was back, her normal work clothes replaced with a smart black cocktail dress and her hair cascading down around her shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Wow mom, you look great! What's the occasion?" Natsumi smiled and walked closer to look her mother over.

"I promised Kululu I'd take us out to dinner. In return he's promised to help me work out a new line of plush toys we're going to sell alongside the manga." She beamed making Natsumi giggle.

"Alright come on. Your dance started a few minutes ago, lets get you there." Aki grinned even wider, a cough from the bottom of the stairs making both of them turn their heads.

"Lady Natsumi?" Giroro's voice came hesitantly from below them. "Are you ready?"

"I'm almost ready Giroro, let me just clip this…" Natsumi's breath caught in her throat as she rounded the corner on the stairs, coming face to face with Giroro.

Feeling more confident than he was Giroro stepped forward and reached his hands behind her neck, taking the clasp of the necklace from her hands and gracefully interlocking them. He could feel the heat of her blush against his chest and could very nearly hear her heartbeat in his ears, though on reflection he realized it was probably his own that he heard. Coughing and stepping back he bowed low at the waist and held out his hand to her.

As she took his hand he felt his pulse jump, the electric signal seeming to affect her as well, making her shiver for just a moment. Giroro felt his eyes drawn to her again, the dark blue dress, a dainty ball gown drew his gaze across the curves of her chest, allowing exposure to her well-toned arms. The gathering of fabric at her hip brought his eyes lower despite his best intentions, below that the dress expanded, falling gracefully to the floor.

Natsumi may have been offended had she not been looking him over in the same way. Despite her best intentions her mind recalled the feel of his muscles moving against her when she stood pressed against his chest. The tuxedo was cut perfectly, outlining each and every one of the angles of his body. When he had bowed she had noticed the belt he always wore still across his chest. That small thing had made her smile, made the night seem not entirely in the realm of fantasy, but rather allowing her to feel comfortable on his arm.

The pair smiled at each other, oblivious to all others even as they pulled on their coats and left, leaving Aki and Kululu standing on the stairs and in the hall grinning broadly at each other as the two disappeared into the black.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark. So dark in fact that Tamama risked looking over at his Sargent. Keroro had been perched, fingers gripping his chair seat for the last hour, completely absorbed in the screening of one of the lost episodes playing before them. Nervously Tamama shifted, running a hand through his blue hair and swallowing heavily. It had only taken Keroro seconds to be entranced in the film, the rest of the time had seen Tamama wondering blushingly if he could get away with putting his hand on top of Keroro's.

It seemed that each time he got up the courage and moved his hand from its clenched position on his thigh something on the screen would lose its hold. Only for a few seconds, but the sight of Keroro seeming to come back into his senses kept Tamama on edge. Whimpering softly to himself and shooting another glance over at the Sargents hand he felt his stomach twist pleasantly. It didn't seem fair, his emotions weren't this strong as a Keronian, why should they be this way as a Pekoponian. He reached up and felt his cheek, the contrast between the flood of relief from his nails pulling out of his palm and the absolute burning in his face made him stare anxiously at the ground.

_Not like he'd notice anyway_. Tamama thought dejectedly. _I doubt he'd even notice if I kissed him._ Tamama's hand froze against his skin and his eyes widened. _Where did that thought come from? Kiss him? He's my Sargent! He… I…_

His hand lowered in defeat. It was true, he knew that there was no way to deny the reality of it anymore. He loved Keroro, with every part of him he loved him. Seeing other people make him happy tore unpleasantly at his heart. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Keroro, and he was hopelessly lost to a feeling that would never be returned.

The ache in his heart increased and Tamama lowered his hand back in to his lap, stubbornly trying to force his emotions away. An explosion rocked the screen and Keroro jumped grabbing Tamama's hand in excitement and squeezing it tight.

The scene continued to play on, enticing Keroro and leaving Tamama stunned, completely still, hand still grasped in Keroro's. The warmth building between their hands matching the heat of the blush on Tamama's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm…I wanted to thank you." Natsumi stammered, still linked arm in arm with Giroro.

"Hmm?"

"For taking me to the dance." The girl blushed and a small smile flitted across her lips. "I really wanted to go but going alone felt silly."

Giroro blushed in return and stammered. "It's- it's my pleasure. I'm really glad I could take you…" His voice grew soft as he regarded her from the corner of his eye. "I was afraid you'd say no."

"What?" Natsumi stopped up short, pausing the pair of them just inside the brightly lit circle of a streetlamp. "How could I?" The snow fell around them, dampening the sound of anything but her words. "I mean – after you'd gone through so much trouble, how could I say no? Besides…" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "well… never mind, it's silly." She blushed and looked away again, her heart pounding in her ears, her throat tight with emotion.

Giroro laid his and on hers, holding it tight to the crook of his elbow. "Um hey – why don't we hurry up? I bet you'll want to see all your friends." Inwardly he cursed himself, stumbling over the true words that should have come easily to him.

"Ya, you're right." Natsumi seemed almost resigned and she lightly squeezed him arm in reassurance as they began to walk again, disappearing back into the darkness between the lamp posts.

"Hey Natsumi? I'd meant to ask, but what's a Pekoponian dance like? The ones back on Keron were all really formal. Are there any dances that I should know?"

Natsumi looked up at Giroro in wonder, trying hard to imagine the frog she knew so well as a fighter learning dance moves. "I… Can you actually dance?"

Giroro raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, crimson eyes locking with copper. "Dancing is just another form of fighting, you learn the set and that's all there is too it. I'll have you know I was a very sought after dance partner on Keron…" Giroro's eyes narrowed. "If only because the others in my platoon are idiots and kept stepping on the other persons feet."

"Oh ya?" Natsumi felt herself blush but pushed past her emotion and kept talking. "Then show me. Teach me a Keronian dance." She pulled up short again, letting go of Giroro's arm to turn and face him.

Giroro regarded her anew. This was a side of her he hadn't seen before; playful and yet still commanding. It sent shivers up and down his spine to think of her this way. Eyes gleaming predatorily he gave a wicked grin. "You want to learn a Keronian dance? Alright then, you'd better be ready."

Natsumi, without thought adjusted her stance to more of a fighting pose, watching Giroro carefully.

With a swift movement Giroro moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with her, offering his hand palm up. Natsumi took it, laying her gloved hand atop his with no hesitation and together the two of them took two steps forward and turned to face each other. Giroro's movements crisp and clean while Natsumi's were slower more hesitant. In a flourish that brought a flush to her cheeks Natsumi found herself pulled in close to Giroro, very nearly held tight against his chest. One of his hands supporting the small of her back the other cupping her hand.

Time seemed to stop. Even the snowflakes fell slower, each one a diamond in the air as it moved. Natsumi could have sworn that her heart was nearly bursting as Giroro easily twirled her around in the dark. Each pass they made left a graceful arc on the snow covered sidewalk. Natsumi gasped, with each tiny movement she could feel the grace and ease with which Giroro's muscles moved, the strength behind them that she never knew. Without realizing it and almost half dreaming Natsumi felt herself spinning and dropping thru air only to be caught at the last second by Giroro's hand holding tightly to hers.

Lightly pulling her, Giroro helped her back to standing, watching the blush grow on her cheeks.

"I- I felt like I was flying." She said softly, pressing her free hand to her cheek to try and quell the burn she felt there.

"I told you I was a sought after dance partner." Giroro laughed a bit uncomfortably, trying to squash down the butterflies in his own stomach. "You didn't think I lied about that did you?"

"No! Of course not." Natsumi smiled and giggled softly, leaning on her tip toes to lightly kiss him on the cheek. "I don't think you'd ever lie to me." She laughed harder when his face turned red and he turned to look at her. With a wink and a smile she was off, running several paces ahead in the snow. Giroro laughed and followed her, feeling a lightness in his heart that he hadn't for years.

It was there in the darkness and the cold that a most unusual pair found a connection that few ever manage to attain. Laughing and excited the pair raced along, scooping up handfuls of snow and throwing them at the other person, shrieking happily in return when the frozen liquid landed on their skin and clothes. With each movement they approached their destination, the school looming ahead of them in the dark, it's windows brightly lit against the falling snow.

At last their pace slowed, the laughing became soft and then stopped as the pair of them stood in front of the doors.

"Are you ready for this?" Giroro asked, lightly grasping Natsumi's hand in his.

"I- I'm scared." Natsumi risked a glance at him and gave an apologetic smile.

"Me too." Giroro squeezed her hand and offered a weak smile of his own.

"I really want to go in - " Natsumi began.

"but I don't want the night to be any closer to being over." Giroro finished. Natsumi nodded sadly. Giroro's brow furrowed. This wasn't something he had stopped to think about, not really. But the sadness and fear in Natsumi's eyes outweighed his own and he turned to face her. "Let's just have a good time tonight okay? We'll worry about the future tomorrow. Tonight is just for us."

Natsumi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled up at him, nodding.

"There's my good girl." Giroro leaned forward and in the light that spilled from the open doorway he kissed her. The heat of it surprised them both, there in that light there was nothing else, not even the beating of their hearts. With what seemed like aeons passing Natsumi finally closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Giroro's neck to pull him closer against her, needing to feel the safety of his body, the reassuring weight of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before they broke the kiss and yet they were both out of breath, flushes spreading across both their cheeks. Without a word Natsumi took Giroro's hand again and led him into that bright light, disappearing into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Kululu, it's wonderful!" Aki said clasping her hands and running a few feet ahead of the Keronian. Giggling with glee she trotted back to Kululu and hooked her arm in his. "This dinner is going to be just what I needed. I'm sure of it! Thank you so much Kululu!"

Kululu laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh course Aki, besides it's useful for us both if everyone comes to terms with their feelings."

Aki's face pursed. "And you're sure my little Natsumi's safe with Giroro? I'll kill him if he takes advantage of her."

Kululu patted her arm and pulled her after the waiter. "It's Giroro I'm more worried about. Despite his love of violence, he's easily wounded by those he cares for." With a practiced ease he pulled out her chair and waited patiently to slide it back into the table before sitting himself.

"Giroro, easily hurt? I find that hard to believe." Aki said, delicately picking up her menu and looking at Kululu over the top of it.

"Oh I assure you it's true." Kululu chuckled as he sat. "He once locked himself away for two weeks when Kiroro made fun of his lack of alcohol tolerance." He chuckled again, this time more softly and sighed. "I love them all dearly but they're all thick in the head. I've been trying to get Kiroro to understand how Tamama feels about him for years and Giroro hasn't been any better at coming to terms with his feeling for Natsumi. Hopefully this'll all sort itself out over this weekend."

Aki blushed as she watched him, realizing that his eyes sparkled as he spoke about his companions. The lights around them dimmed and the pair of them sat up with a start.

"My apologies, the chef insists on mood lighting for dinner hours." Their waiter had returned without either of them noticing. "Can I get anything for you?"

Aki stammered and Kululu laughed good naturedly, reaching across the table and grabbing the menu from her. "We'll start with a bottle of your finest red. She'll have the strawberry walnut salad, I'll have the almond pear. I believe she wanted the filet, medium rare and I will have the gaeng paa." He closed the menu with a snap and handed it over to the man who bowed and moved quickly and silently away from the table. Across the table Aki watched Kululu with half lowered eye lids, feeling a heat begin to build in her chest. The waiter returned within moments and set the wine back down on the table before disappearing again.

"I'm impressed that you remembered what I wanted. I was so flustered by all the fancy décor and just how formal this restaurant was that my mind went blank." She eyed him and smirked, watching him flush in return. With an elegant twist of her wrist she grasped the stem of her wine glass and raised it so she could look over its lip. "So tell me, what exactly were you hoping would happen when you gave Giroro and the others human bodies?

Kululu, having just taken a sip, swallowed it quickly while trying not to cough from embarrassment. "I… I just…" He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment, composing himself again. "Pekoponians are more prone to given into their baser instincts. Love, rage, passion… lust." His eyes raised and he met hers, holding firm there. "I'm hoping that he wants to stay. Conquering this planet would be wonderful, but if we could conquer it without having to resort to violence. If we can get people to love us then we'll have won without having to spend precious resources here. It's why I'm helping you with your manga after all. Well," He smirked at her. "One of the reasons anyway. Keroro already loves this planet, the food, the customs, the gundams. I even think he's come to love you and your family. Leaving for him at this point would be nearly impossible, there's too much of Pekopon in him. Tamama won't ever leave the Sergeants side so that means he's staying here too. I certainly don't mind staying here, you Pekoponians are a lot easier to manipulate than Keronians and besides I don't want to have to break in a new team." He set his wine glass back down and gave a thoughtful glance to across the table.

"That just leaves Giroro and Dororo." With a self-satisfied smirk he turned and looked out the window. "Dororo… despite how the others forget him he'd follow them anywhere, but Giroro… he needs something to hold him here. And Natsumi might just be the answer to that." He turned his head and looked back at Aki. "Does it surprise you, what I am using them for?"

"Not particularly." Aki sat back in her chair as the waiter placed the salads in front of them. "It's not as though any of you have ever been particularly sneaky about what you were hoping to do here on earth, and frankly given the other possible methods of taking over the planet this one is certainly the most preferable." She gave him a quick smile before taking the first bite of her salad. "That being said-" Aki carefully covered her mouth until she was done chewing. "I'm not sure you're being honest with yourself for your reason for staying, at least partially."

Kululu blushed and looked down again, glasses gleaming in the light and obscuring his eyes. "I suppose you're right. It's not something I want to admit, not even to myself really. But part of the reason I'm pushing this plan so hard is because I'd like to get to know you better." He straightened his back and smiled slyly. "You're probably the most dangerous person on earth and that makes you fascinating to me."

"Fascinating huh?" What exactly did you want to know?" Aki felt her body flush again, her nails digging into the palms of her hands as she struggled not to giggle like a school girl.

"Everything."

. . .

Aki smiled and raised her head from the table. Dinner had flown by in a whir and after her third glass of wine things started to run together a bit. She remembered holding on to Kululu's arm as he guided her back into the waiting limousine. The feel of his breath, hot against her neck… She blushed, her hands had been all over him, that poor driver! Still, it sent a shiver of excitement down her spine and a fire that had been lost since Haru had gone adventuring around the world.

She bit her lip, she didn't think he'd mind. Not really. It wasn't like the Keronians and them were actually bio compatible.

"You may have to create a new manga just to cover the things that just happened." Kululu's voice behind her made her jump and she sat up, taking the cup of coffee from his hands.

"Rated adults only." Aki laughed and took a long sip of the bitter drink. Sighing happily she rested her head on Kululu's shoulder, occasionally flicking her eyes up towards him. "…Think you're good to go again?"

"Oh Hell yes."

The drinks fell, forgotten, spilling across the floor as Kululu rushed to claim her mouth with his and with a patient, scheming smile Aki welcomed him into her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh wow! Wasn't that just the best thing you've ever seen in your life Private?" Keroro said laughingly as he zoomed around the hall with his arms flung wide.

"'Course it was Sarge." Tamama said following along behind him slowly. The realization that he loved the Sargent still cast him mind reeling and the lingering warmth from the time they had spent holding hands made his heart flutter unpleasantly.

"Well come on Private, hurry up! I want to grab dinner and hit the dealers room up again before it closes for tonight." Keroro turned and grinned at his friend with a dopy smile, making Tamama's breath hitch.

"Ya, okay…"

"Tamama? Are you alright?" Keroro's cheerful demeanor faded and he lowered his arms back down to his sides.

"Don't be silly Sarge, of course I'm alright." Tamama forced a smile to his lips, feeling it fail to reach his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Private." Keroro said seriously and stepped back closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tamama inhaled sharply, he was nearly pressed against the Sergeants chest. From here he could smell him- an enticing mixture of flowers and musk.

"I… I… I have to go." Tamama said shaking and took a step backwards, starting to run.

"Wait! Don't leave! Tell me what's wrong!" Keroro reached out to grab his friends wrist but it was too late, the wiry youth slipped from his grasp disappearing into the crowds even as Keroro surged after him. "Tamama wait! Come back!" The crowds seemed denser as he tried to run, the frantic pounding in his heart unfamiliar. Why would he feel this way? The Private was fully capable of taking care of himself so why did Keroro's heart ache to see him safe? Pushing the thought from his mind he wandered the halls of the convention center calling, each step weighing more heavily on him that he hadn't noticed Tamama acting strangely before.

Tamama dashed under a stairwell, holding a hand over his thudding heart and struggling to catch his breath. He'd never run so fast in all his life, and all to keep the Sargent from finding out how he felt about him. Dejected Tamama put his back up against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"I'm such a coward." He said to no one in particular, putting a hand to his head. "Why can't I just tell him how I feel? It shouldn't be that hard." He laughed at himself. "Pathetic, I'm hiding under a stairwell, talking to myself, disguised as a Pekoponian… I think my parents would disown me if they saw me like this." His laughter became manic and he hung his head.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself you know." The voice startled him and he raised his head nearly headbutting a blond haired girl who was only inches from his face.

"Gah! Who are you?" Tamama dropped his hand immediately to his hip, cursing silently when he remembered that the only weapon he had on him was fake.

"No one important really but what's wrong?" The girl moved away and sat down in front of him with a plop.

"Nothings wrong."

"Liar… and not even a good lie. No one hides under the stairs at a convention unless there's something wrong."

Tamama smiled wryly. "Fine you're right- there is something wrong. But why should I tell you? You don't even know my name, you don't know a thing about me… you don't know how awkward it is for me to like him…" The words fell out of Tamama's mouth before he realized what he said and that was it. "It's not fair! Why should I like him, he doesn't even know I exist! I try so hard to do special things for him all the time to get him to like me and he never even notices! It's not fair! And he's my superior! It's forbidden for any relationships to happen between platoon members – it only causes problems! Why did it have to be him? It could have been any of a million other people!"

Tamama began crying and the girl moved to sit next to him, pulling him close in a tight hug as he cried.

"Hey now- don't cry. It could work. Have you even asked him if he likes you? Maybe he's just shy."

"Shy? SHY!? The Sargent isn't shy- he's oblivious. I could probably tap dance naked in front of him with a sign that says "Take me I'm yours" and he still wouldn't get it." Tamama sniffed hard, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand and sat up.

"Here-" The girl handed him a rice ball from her bag and smiled. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Tamama sniffed again and took the cup from her hands, a faint smile returning to his lips. "Thanks. We we're just going to get dinner actually… he's probably sitting at a table eating pizza or something right now." Tamama idly rocked the rice ball back and forth in his fingers.

"You know you should just tell him how you feel right?" The girl asked already buried in her food.

"But how? How do I tell him something like that?... and what if he hates me for it?" Tamama's shoulders began to droop again as despair settled into his heart.

"Listen I know it sucks but how can you know how he feels if -"

A shadow loomed in the corner and the pair of them turned to look. Tamama's face barely having time to register any surprise before Keroro engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Don't you ever run away from me like that again Tamama." Keroro said his face buried in his subordinates shoulder. "I was so worried!"

The girl beamed and carefully stood, collecting her things and disappearing back into the halls of the convention.

"Sar—Sargent?" Tamama still stuttered in disbelief, arms pressed tight against his sides, afraid to return the embrace in case it was all an illusion.

The older male refused to budge, clutching Tamama closer to him as though he might fade again at any second.

"Sargent?" Tamama's voice was surer this time and tentatively he reached up his hand, resting it on Keroro's arm.

"Shut up Baka… I …" Keroro swallowed hard and kept his face against Tamama's shoulder. "My heart hurt so badly when you ran away… Why? Why did you being gone hurt so much?" Keroro's fingers gripped Tamama's back tighter.

"Sargent I…"

"Don't leave me again okay?"

"What?" Tamama crained his neck, trying to look down at the older male, staring into a mop of light green hair.

"I don't think I could bear it if you went away from me again." Keroro's voice was soft- almost as though he were scared of what he was saying. "So don't leave me again."

Tamama's shoulders tightened and then relaxed and he hugged the older boy tightly. "I won't Sargent."

Keroro loosened his grip just enough to pull back and look at the other Keronian. The one who had always been there for him. "Keroro, not Sargent." He said softly before pulling Tamama to him and gently kissing his lips.

The sounds of the convention faded into the background as the two of them sat here – time seemingly suspended for the moment as they pressed against each other, arms wrapping each other in a tight embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

The lights of the dance hall were almost blinding as Natsumi and Giroro stepped inside, the pair of them instantly moving in sync with the beat of the music. Natsumi smiled and handed her coat of to one of the attendants and watched as Giroro did the same, admiring him through lowered eyelashes.

"Come on-" She reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling her heart skip a beat as she raced with him to the dance floor itself. There had been friends of hers that she had passed along the way but each of their greetings fell of silent as she moved by them; too stunned to see her with a boy to be able to talk.

"Umm… Natsumi? Everybody's staring at us." The tone of Giroro's voice made her turn and Natsumi smiled gently at the blush creeping across his face. "I look alright don't I? I mean- I'm not … not froggy, am I?" Giroro was trying hard to fight the urge to run away and be alone. He felt uneasy with so many people staring at them.

"You look perfect." Natsumi's voice was soft, nearly a whisper but it still struck Giroro just as though she'd been yelling. He blushed and began to look down at his feet before a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he was the lucky one here. That no other boy had Natsumi on their arm that night and that he needed to put aside his feelings of embarrassment and show her a good time.

Giroro raised his head and straightened his shoulders, placing his most charming smile upon his lips he twisted his hand in Natsumi's and let it go, stepping a few paces in front of her. "There's another Keronian dance that I'd love to show you. If you'll permit me." He stretched out his hand to her in a bow and flashed her a smile.

It was Natsumi's turn to blush and she placed her hand in his, moving gracefully towards him in one fluid motion until she was nearly pressed up against his chest. The rest of the room stopped and backed away clearing a large space in the middle of the dance floor but she didn't notice. The only thing she could see anymore was the warmth and love in Giroro's red eyes. "So um… does this dance have a name?"

"Not one that translates well." Giroro said easily moving the both of them around the room. With a quick and practiced movement he spun her away from him in a semi-circle and circled the opposite direction to catch her just as the music swelled.

"Giroro…" Natsumi looked up at him and felt her heart leap painfully. She didn't want to leave this man, even if he was a frog. He made her feel safe, and strong, and beautiful- was it so wrong to not want to give all that up? She didn't think so- and she was sure her mother would understand. Relaxing into his arms Natsumi closed her eyes and let any nerves she had been holding on to go. His dance became more natural to her, the fear of what to do with her feet was gone and she soared with him across the dance floor.

Giroro smiled, he had felt the tension melt out from her muscles and though he didn't know the cause he was glad that his love was no longer anxious. Though her increased ability to follow and predict his movements had shocked him at first he hid his surprise from her. It wasn't an easy dance to do- even Keronian's with years of practice had trouble mastering this particular form- but she kept pace with him, even adding a small flourish here and there to otherwise dull moves.

The pair of them began to move faster, the rest of the partners stopping completely to watch as the two whipped around the floor with ease. Eventually the music stopped and the pair of them came to a halt, staring into each other's eyes, panting lightly. The cheers and applause slowly filtered back into their ears and the pair of them blushed, bowing quickly before scampering off to find a drink.

"I'm so embarrassed…" Natsumi whispered to him and tightened her grip on Giroro's hand. "Were people just watching us? That's so creepy!" She giggled nervously as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hey Natsumi!" One of her friends waved furiously and Natsumi smiled and waved in return.

"I need to at least go say hello to them." She said apologetically, wanting to keep her hand in Giroro's as long as possible. "Do you mind grabbing us both drinks and then coming over so I can introduce you?"

Giroro nodded and reluctantly letting go of her hand to find the drink table. "I won't be long." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, feeling the heat between their bodies spike.

Natsumi nodded and felt herself grin wildly before dashing off to her friends.

"Oh my god Natsumi! Who is he? He's so cute!" The first girl in the group grasped her hand and pulled Natsumi closer into them.

"Hold on- I'll introduce him when he gets back so he can meet everyone." Natsumi straightened her shoulders and held herself like a queen.

"What I can't believe is that dance you two were doing. You were flying across the floor, I've never seen anything like it." Another girl in a green dress said.

"Umm ya, that's totally what I was about to say." Said a third girl, eyeing Giroro across the room.

"Sorry that took me so long." Giroro said sweeping up next to Natsumi and handing her a glass of water, making sure to touch her hand as he did.

"No worries. Everyone this is Corp...Giroro. He and his brothers are staying at my house for a few days while they're in town." Natsumi thought quickly and hid her grin behind her glass.

"Oh no way! He's living with you?!" The first friend who had spoken first, the jealousy evident in her voice.

"Well for a little while anyway." Natsumi said blushing and flapping her hand embarrassed "and his brothers are a lot more annoying than he is."

Giroro laughed and nodded, placing a hand on Natsumi's shoulder in a gesture of apology. "I know they can get annoying. Thank you for putting up with them."

"Well- It's not all bad, not since I get to be near you." Natsumi almost cursed aloud at her tratious tongue.

Giroro laughed and gently pulled her hand away from her lips, kissing the back of it. "Even for me putting up with my brothers is an amazing feat."

The group laughed politely as the music began to swell again. "Natsumi?" Giroro offered his hand to her again. "I believe they're playing our song." Natsumi smiled and winked at the other girls, placing her hand lightly in Giroro's. The two of them moved back to the dancefloor, Giroro throwing their cups out as they moved past the barrels.

"I'm not sure your friends like me." Giroro said placing a hand on Natsumi's waist and beginning to move them both to the music.

"I'm not sure my friends like **me** right now." Natsumi responded with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure they'd all like to see me dissapear so they could have you for themselves." Natsumi grinned and pressed herself closer against Giroro's chest, feeling her heart flutter and watching Giroro blush and stumbled a bit in his movements.

"Natsumi- what are you-"

Natsumi could feel her heart swell each time he said her name and she leaned in to rest her head against him, swaying in time with the music. "Hush." Natsumi closed her eyes and shivered as she felt his muscles move beneath her. "I... I just wanted to say thank you. For inviting me. I never would have come if you hadn't and I would have missed out." She blushed against his chest and tried hard to concentrate only on the feel of them moving about the room rather than how she wanted to feel him wrap her tightly in her arms again.

"Natsumi I-" Giroro stopped. He still didn't know if he would be able to become human, or if Natsumi would ever consider becoming Keronian for him. The indecision ate him up inside, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her but neither could he abandon his team. He felt his heart swell and he spun her around easily, almost giddy with power for a moment.

"Yes Giroro?" Natsumi raised her eyes up to look at Giroro.

"I... um...is it getting hot in here?" He asked offhandedly, trying hard to think of anything but her close to him.

"No it's not... well actually now that you mention it." Natsumi raised her head and looked at him. "But not just hot- it's humid...huh it must be all the people dancing." Giroro's face dropped and it took only seconds for Natsumi's to follow.

"The Nyororo..." the pair of them halted in the center of the dance floor, staring apprehensively at each other as the ceiling crashed above them.


End file.
